Fighting
by rainbowfish22
Summary: Leah imprints, but not on the person she truly wants. What lengths will she go to so she can have the person she really wants? T for violence. Leah's POV. Blackwater.
1. Chapter One

**(A/N: This may or may not totally contradict everything Stephenie Meyer has said about imprinting in her books. That's what fan fiction is, so live with it. If you don't like it, don't read it. This is dedicated to Leiaaa, because she is the reason I started thinking about imprinting like this. I hope she reads this; otherwise there was really no point in dedicating this to her, was there?)**

Fighting

Chapter One

"_In a haze, a stormy haze_

_I'll be round; I'll be loving you always_

_Always_

_Here I am and I'll take my time_

_Here I am and I'll wait in line always_

_Always"_-Coldplay, Parachutes

My fear that imprinting is possible for me comes reality when I see him. We meet eyes for just a second, and then I realize what has happened. The imprint does not feel as strong as, say, Quil and Claire, but it is strong enough.

"Hi," I say, as I walk up to him, deciding to be daring. "I'm Leah Clearwater."

"Um…hi," the boy says. "I'm Peter Lyons." He smiles at me, and the smile reminds me of someone. The person I really want. Jacob Black.

"I…have to go now," I mumble. "It was nice to meet you." I leave before Peter can give me any kind of reaction, knowing that it would make me stay where I was.

I run to Jacob's house, feeling almost out of breath, although of course I'm not.

Jacob answers the door, and I manage to say something that sounds like, "I imprinted."

Jacob frowns. "You don't look very happy about that," he says.

"I'm not," I tell him. "All imprinting does is take away my freedom to be with the one I really want."

"Leah, you know Sam isn't-"

"No, not Sam. Not Sam. You."

"Leah…" the word is no louder than a breath on Jacob's lips.

"So my imprint is made for me. I don't want him. I'm not going to give up fighting, like some animal in a trap. I'm going to beat my imprint." My speech makes me sound a lot more confident than I actually am.

Then, without saying a word, I press my lips to Jacob's, feeling the mix of my passion for Jacob and betrayal to my imprint. I can feel the two emotions create a tornado inside of me, which only makes me want to kiss Jacob more.

As Jacob pulls away from me, he mumbles, "This is going to hurt you, Leah. And I don't want you to hurt. Be with the one who is meant for you."

"No!" I almost scream. "I will not be like Sam! If he kept fighting, maybe he could have stayed with me. If I fight, I can be with you."

"Leah," Jacob whispers again. "If you're insisting on doing this, there's only one way I can think of that you will be able to stay with me. To kill your imprint. Kill the one who is meant for you. And that might kill you, also." Jacob bites his bottom lip.

"I'm a tough girl," I say. "As long as I remember you, I'll be fine. You're the one who's really meant for me."

**(A/N: Don't kill me! I know this is probably impossible, but compared to a lot of other fan fictions out there, this one seems pretty believable (to me, at least.) This is a three shot or more, I haven't decided yet. Reviews are love! Even if you plan you flaming me for this. Hopefully there aren't too many of those people out there at this point…) **


	2. Chapter Two

**(A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Especially since there seem to be no flames. I underestimated you guys. Sorry! You guys rule! Anyways, here's the next chapter. I might not be able to update for a few days after this, because I'll be busy, but I'll update as soon as possible!)**

Chapter Two

"_Oh I'm gonna buy this place and start a fire_

_Stand here until I fill all your heart's desires_

_Because I'm gonna buy this place and see it burn_

_And do back the things they did to you in return"_-Coldplay, A Rush of Blood to the Head

"Are you sure you want to do this, Leah?" Jacob asks me again. It has been two weeks since I imprinted, and in those two weeks, I haven't left Jacob's side, and we've both managed to find some information on my imprint.

"Yes," I answer. "I _need_ to do this."

"I'll be close by, just in case," Jacob whispers. He presses my hand in his, and mumbles, "You know the plan."

I give Jacob's hand a quick squeeze, then turn to walk in the direction of Peter's apartment building. I made plans with Peter to see him there, after locating his phone number in the phone book. He's a pretty nice guy, but not meant for me. Even if I _did_ imprint on him.

Peter meets me in the lobby, and we walk to his apartment, with me trying to act friendly by asking about his family, his life style, and other things a normal person would talk about.

When we are safely in the apartment, I take a step close to him, smile in a mysterious way, and prepare to phase.

_It's no different than killing an animal,_ I remind myself. As I try to remind the reason I'm doing this, Jacob, I can see the paws taking my imprint down, tearing through the skin, Peter barely able to scream out in pain.

But I feel his pain, even though I try not to. Every time my paws cut open his flesh, a jolt of electricity goes through me, tell me not to do this. _Jacob,_ I remind myself. _Jacob, Jacob, Jacob._

My imprint lies dead on the floor, and I phase back to human, tears clouding my eyes. I'm too affected to even put on some clothes, so I stand there, naked and crying, over the body of my imprint.

A few minutes later, Jacob enters the apartment, and immediately wraps me in his arms.

"It wasn't his fault," I choke out. "He didn't do anything. I…I killed a person."

"Leah…" Jacob breathes into my hair.

"I'm an _idiot!_" I scream, surely loud enough that someone will hear me. "An idiot! There must have been a better way to handle this!"

A wet feeling in my hair tells me that Jacob is crying also, crying for me. He feels my pain, just as I felt Peter's.

As I slowly regain the ability to think clearly, I remember why I did this, and my anger clears up. "I'm sorry," I whisper to no one in particular.

Jacob pulls me closer to him, and I know who is really meant for me. Not the life that belonged to the body on the floor, but the one who's arms are wrapped around me, who feels my pain, who has known me my whole life.

I am free of the imprint.

**(A/N: I have decided that this will be a four shot, but it might be a while until the next chapters are posted because, like I said at the beginning of my story, I'm busy. Reviews are love!)**


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"_I came here with a load_

_And it feels so much lighter_

_Now I met you_

_And honey you should know_

_That I could never go on without you"_-Coldplay, Green Eyes

When I finally regain the strength to find my clothes and am able to dress, Jacob carries me out of the building silently. We are both deep in thought, about what I have done, about our feelings, about what our life will be like now.

Sam can't find out about this, of course. He'd mark me off as something no better than a bloodsucker. And then there's my chosen method of killing, which is very similar to what he did by accident to Emily.

Jacob walks into the woods, and lays me down under a tree. He stares at me expectantly, as if waiting for me to say something. As I rack my brain for something neutral to say, I finally decide on "I'm tired," because I am.

"Then sleep, Leah," Jacob whispers. "Nothing's going to hurt you here. Not with me around."

So I sleep. But Jacob's wrong. He can't protect me from my dreams. The sleep plagues my dreams with my imprint's last moments, and what we could have had.

I wake suddenly, then turn my head quickly to see of Jacob's still there. He looks worried, so I try to make it look like I'm not so nervous.

"Jacob…" I whisper, my voice cracked and raw.

"You're ok, Leah." Jacob says, taking my hand in his.

"Am I?" my voice is barely audible, and I wonder if Jacob heard the timid question.

"Everything's fine," he says, rubbing my hand gently.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Not long. Two, three hours."

I nod, then the memories flood back into my numb mind. "I…went against nature," I mumble. "I…killed my imprint."

Jacob nods solemnly. "You're truly one of a kind, Leah," Jacob says. "Females aren't even supposed to transform, let alone imprint, and not only do you imprint but you fought the imprint. If you're not the strongest person on this earth, I don't know who is."

"Do I get what I went against nature for?" I ask in a sudden change of tone.

"Of course," Jacob whispers. He leans over and kisses me, and this time, I don't feel the betrayal, just the passion for Jacob. Nothing but the flowing passion between us as our lips meet again and again.

I will not regret this decision, will never again feel the pain of my imprint. I will only feel Jacob, the one who is truly meant for me.

**(A/N: I figured I'd do one quick update before I get really busy this weekend. Then I really won't update. Probably. Or you guys might get lucky and I'll find some extra time to update. I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was a lot more fun to write than the last one. Now I'm sad because there's only one more chapter to post. But you guys are awesome for reading and reviewing this. Reviews are love!) **


	4. Chapter Four

**(A/N: I don't know where all my fabulous reviewers went, but I got impatient and decided to post the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this story!) **

Chapter Four

"_And your skin_

_Oh yeah your skin and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful_

_And you know_

_For you I bleed myself dry_

_For you I bleed myself dry"_-Coldplay, Yellow

When the time comes, Jacob imprints also, and with barely a thought, he phases and kills her, just as I did my imprint. Jacob's feelings for his imprint are much stronger, but he's a stronger wolf than me. He kills his imprint in at least half the time it took me.

We hide out in the woods again that night, in the same spot that we went to when I killed my imprint.

"It wasn't so hard," Jacob tells me. "I just remembered you. How you did the same for me."

He smiles lightly and leans closer to me. In his eyes, I still see a bit of him remembering his imprint, the blonde hair and green eyes that were so contrasting from me, but I can still see his love for me.

"But…why was it so easy for you?" I ask, wanting to know every detail. "Didn't you feel her pain?"

"Yes, but I focused on other things. About seeing you when this was done, for example."

"Mmm," I mumble.

Jacob holds my hand in his, like he always does. "I want you, Leah," Jacob whispers. "I need you. No imprint could get in the way of that."

"Nothing," I whisper to him. "Nothing could get in the way of us."

Sam still doesn't know about how I killed my imprint. He doesn't even know I imprinted. And he won't find out. I'm good enough at keeping my thoughts from him.

"Nothing," I repeat quietly. "There's nothing out there that could stop my wanting of you."

As Jacob kisses me, I show him I'm telling the truth.

Never is my heart broken away from his.

**(A/N: I probably should have put more detail about Jacob's imprint in, but this is from Leah's point of view, and this is a blackwater story, so I didn't bother too much with that. By the way, if you noticed a pattern in the song quotes for this story, you'll know my latest music obsession. Coldplay! They are very inspiring. Thank you for reading this. Reviews are love!)**


End file.
